Reluctant Loyalty
by battlefield-unspoken
Summary: Kakashi requests a new summoning dog. Too bad Ao's actually a cold-hearted wolf. Kinda reminds Kashy of when he was a boy. . . Should i keep updating or is the story just dragging along? THANK YU SO MUCH FOR THR R&R!
1. Reluctant

Do not own Naruto. . .

"Welcome, Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi greeted the leader.

"I hope my request was not a burden to you."

"Not at all Kakashi, but I do hope that our offer does not prove a burden to you."

"How so?"

"I'm afraid we are limited to the number of high quality soldiers we can afford to send off at this time."

"That is fully understood."

"And when your request came in, we could not deny one of our most honored alliances, both you and your village. However, tragedy has bestowed the soldier we had hoped to acquaint you with. He was a true shinobi of our kind. As fate would have it though, that same warrior blood runs through that of his kin- or so we had thought. His name is Ao and I like to believe the name was not meant for him. But Kakashi, he is a born warrior. He chooses to defy the system but we cannot allow his abilities to go to waste."

"So you chose to send him to war?"

"Under your guidance, I desire to see Ao find that there are reasons behind alliances."

"What is it that separates Ao from the others?"

"He is a wolf."

"Well he is not the first wolf to offer alliance."

"But he has no heritage. We know nothing about him nor can he tell us anything. Ketu found him and brought him in. Ketu was the only one Ao cared for and when Ketu fell in battle, Ao withdrew all together."

Kakashi listened to the story. Honestly, he had not wanted any sort of challenge but then again, that is how the strongest bonds are made. "I will accept his offer."

"Two years of service in exchange for food and shelter?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Bring in Ao."

There was a scuffle and with the assistance of three other soldier dogs, Ao was tossed into the room.

"Ao stand." The leader commanded. But Ao looked at him through narrow eyes and remained on his side. "You are insulting our guest." Ao continued to glare. "You don't want to start on bad terms with your new master." That got Ao to react. "Remember this- it is an unfortunate family resemblance that I am here. Do not think it is otherwise." With that said, he stood. Kashy looked over his lean hard frame, a body built for stealth and speed. When Ao turned to Kakashi there was no mistaking it- Ao was indeed a wolf. "Please forgive us Kakashi but you are the only one who could possibly get him to obey. He is indeed our best fighter." Ao was staring off, blocking out the conversation regarding his future.

Kakashi looked again at the black wolf. Ao returned his gaze, with mismatched eyes. His coat was virtually perfect no evidence of previous battles or wounds.

"I thank you greatly for your loyalty." Kakashi bowed. "It is our pleasure to fight besides a shinobi as honorable as you." Ao scoffed at the words. "And I know Ao will prove to be a loyal servant of yours." Ao pinned his ears and growled at that statement. "Feeling better are we, Ao? You sure seem to heal quickly." The old sensei dog stood up and walked causally towards the wolf. Ao gave a warning growl. Ears pinned. Perhaps another dog would have been intimated but not the training sensei. He laughed at Ao. "Come on boy. Do you really want to fight me?" "I seem to recall our last fight being ended rather abruptly for the sake of sparing an old teacher?" The sensei dog charged with a growl. Ao easily sidestepped the wolf and spun on his heels. The sensei turned to counterattack, but Ao was no longer behind him. "Looking for something?" Sensei had no time to react. Ao had him pinned. "Enough!" The leader yelled, greatly humiliated by his teacher and his soldier. Ao backed off and the sensei stood up stiffly. "Kakashi I apologize greatly and if this occurrence in any way has changed your views on accepting him, I understand and am willing to comply. Kakashi shook his head. "Ao will be an honor to serve with." Ao turned towards the silver haired man. The way the man had said that sounded almost as if they would be fighting as equals. But humans didn't work that way. Ao knew that. It was killed or be killed. Summoning animals were called upon as spare parts against an enemy.


	2. Old Wounds

Ao limped the whole way back, trailing blood as he went. He certainly had his own enemies but in the village he could be at peace. Ao hesitated. That man might not appreciate him bleeding on his carpet. Ao sighed. It would be nice to have a place to stay, free of worries. He continued limping towards the house. He would take whatever beating he was given, as long as he was out of the weather.

"Ao."

"I'll clean up the mess, I'll lick the blood off the floor, and I'll-"

Ao's voice was cut off as he yelped in pain. Kakashi ran his hand down the wolf's other side.

"You broke some ribs. And those bites need cleaning immediately."

Ao was between confusion and anger. He wanted to growl at the man while sitting in a corner licking his wounds. And he might be able to as he watched Kakashi walk off the other way. Ao sighed and turned towards the nearest, dark corner.

"Ao?" Kakashi called.

The wolf looked up. 'Now what?'

But much to Ao's surprise, Kakashi rounded the corner with armfuls of medical bandages.

"I have some poultice to help with the ribs. And I know it's painful- I hate it to- but alcohol for the cuts." Ao couldn't stop himself. He growled as Kakashi approached him.

Kakashi kneeled down, a fair distance from the wolf. "So, you need to be treated."

Ao bowed his head. "My apologizes."

"I know I react the same when the doctors treat my wounds." Kakashi joked.

He really did hate hospitals though. He went to work bandaging the wolf. Ao whimpered and growled at times, but Kakashi was not bothered. The wounds were minor, but it would certainly burden Ao until they healed.


	3. I Remember

"Ao!" Ao almost dodged the attack but was knocked down at the last second. He lay on the ground a moment. When his attacker didn't move, Ao peeked an eye open though he already knew who it was.

"Ketu, do you have to do that every time?"

The other wolf moved off of Ao, allowing him to stand. "Of course, dummy. You gotta learn to take care of yourself."

"I can take care of myself." Ao snapped back.

"Really?" Before Ao could protect himself, Ketu kicked him on the left side near his ribs. Ao growled and tried to make Ketu pay for aggravating his wounds.

"See?" Ketu asked.

"How did you know?" Ao questioned.

"You threw your other side into the attack instead of fighting or retreating. I figured it was because you couldn't take another blow to that side." Ao looked away. "Who did that?"

Ao glared at the wolf. "You are not fighting my battles Ketu."

"I never said I would but I did say I would fight alongside you."

"Against your own village?"

Ketu nodded. Ao looked away. He knew Ketu would fight, even if it turned everyone against him. He really did not understand why Ketu had chosen this friendship. Ao was descended from a rival clan that had been slaughtered out by ninjas. Ketu's clan however had very close ties with ninjas and often pledged their loyalties to shinobi in order to support their clan. So Ao was the black sheep of the village. Except, indeed he was a wolf.

"Let's race." Ketu barley had a chance to blink before Ao took off through the woods. Ketu had just caught up when Ao asked, "Okay, are you ready? Go!!"

"No fair, Ao!" Ketu yelled, laughing. Ao grinned and shot past the other wolf. The meadow was quickly coming into view. Ao burst through the clearing, winning their race. Ketu entered, out of breath. "Slowpoke," Ao teased.

"Wolf." Ketu shot back. They both laughed and lay in the sun.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a full moon tonight. Kakashi climbed up onto his roof for the best view. It was one of the few good things about his apartment. Feeling the presence of another, Kakashi glanced over and saw Ao sitting a distance off. He was gazing up. Sensing Kakashi staring at him, Ao turned to him with his characteristic glare and said, "I don't do that howling thing." Kakashi chuckled lightly. Of course Ao wouldn't.

Kakashi continued to watch the wolf, mesmerized by the strength and pride the wolf always carried with him. But looking at Ao tonight, there was something different. For the first time, Kakashi felt that the wolf had let his defenses drop a little in the presence of the night sky. It was a clear night, with every star visible.

"What are you waiting for?" Kakashi turned to see that Ao was addressing him. "What are you waiting for out here?" Ao repeated. That was an unusual question. But Ao had had very little contact and didn't always understand the simple situations.

"I came to see an old friend." Kakashi answered.

"The moon?" Ao guessed.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, not on a night like this." Ao perked his ears, curious as to the comment. Smiling, Kakashi decided if anyone could understand it would be Ao. "My old friend gave me a gift."

"As did mine," Ao agreed, " He told me that only I would have stars that could laugh. So- you also have stars?" Kakashi was moved by the wolf's words, "Yes, Ao. My friends gave me that gift too. But they are unique to me. What I see and what I feel when I look at the stars is not the same as you. But very close. The laughter I hear is of an over energetic, clumsy boy, and the gentle laughs of a girl who died long before her death."

"I hear the sound of my friend, laughing as we race far away from the village that hates me." Kakashi looked over at the wolf. Everyone has their troubles. Ao looked again at the moon.


	4. West Wind

Kakashi looked behind him but the Ao was nowhere to be seen. "He better be scouting." Kakashi muttered to himself.

Ao tore through the trees, the scent driving him on. 'Why is he here? That man- what does he want?'

Ao burst into a familiar clearing. The open meadow would have been a wonderful sight but all Ao could see was the figure of the man standing on the far side of the field. The man looked at the wolf and then turned away. Ao growled. He shouldn't hate the man but still- his friend had died in that man's arms, protecting him. The wolf charged, tearing through the meadow. Instantly the man sidestepped. Ao spun but again the man stayed ahead of the wolf's attacks. Never did the man strike at Ao. He simply would dodge each charge. Finally Ao ceased his attacks.

The man turned to face him. "How are you, Ao?"

Ao tried to snarl, but he was so worn from his fight that he instead backed down. He shouldn't hate this man. "Why are you here, Hadji?"

"To pay my respects. I was hoping for the honor of you joining me."

Ao stared at the man and then turned away. "I am needed elsewhere."

"You can't keep running Ao. He's never going to be at your side again. Why not remember him at the memorial?"

Ao never faced the man but simply stated, "I remember him every time the west wind blows. He is my shadow, always at my side. Why not remember that?" Ao walked back into the woods, to continue on with his mission and catch back up with his partner.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You have an alliance?"

"Yes, Ao, I do." Ketu stared at the wolf. "It's my way of bringing honor to our village."

Ao scoffed. He was glad _someone_ loved that village. Ketu gave Ao a small nip. "You have your reasons to hate them. I could never tell you to try to win them over. But please Ao; understand what this is for me."

Ao bowed his head. "My apologizes, Ketu."

Ketu laughed lightly. "You're so hard headed. All you think of is fighting for what you need and for protecting yourself. I can't see you offering to bring someone else into your fight."

Ao looked at Ketu, his voice very serious. "You should know Ketu, that there is one friend I have worth dying for."

"Oh, Ao, you're making me blush!" Ketu teased.

Being one that is easily embarrassed when showing his emotions, Ao replied, "Or maybe I don't. Maybe he just thinks I'm going to but really he's just-"

"Okay, okay!" Ketu laughed, "You need to lighten up Ao. I might not always be around to put up with you bad attitude."

Ao looked away. "I won't forgive whoever takes you from me."

"I don't think you would be able to." This time Ketu turned serious, "But if it was someone I cared for, please don't kill them in revenge. Restrain yourself. Don't let my death be in vain. Instead, let me live on as your shadow." Ketu grinned, "And remember me when the west wind blows."

Ao watched his friend for a moment, taking in what he had asked of him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ao!" The silver haired ninja caught sight of the stray wolf. "I trust your scouting did us some use?"

"The perimeters clear." Ao reported back. He then turned and headed towards the stream for a drink. Kakashi watched him. He didn't know anything of his past, the wolf was a mystery. When Ao had drunk his full, he walked back over to the camp. "I'll take first watch." He looked at Kakashi with stormy eyes but Kakashi just nodded. Ao settle at his post, his mind a wreck.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Flashback_

"Ketu!" The sound of running paws drowned out the noise of dying ninja and war.

Far ahead, Ao caught sight of a familiar man kneeling over something. Ao had been unable to rely on his smell since the blood spilt was overpowering. Ao raced towards them.

Something inside Ao snapped, as he looked at the mess that had once been Ketu. His fur was matted with blood and his eyes were moving in and out of focus. The man held Ketu off the cold ground. His hands and vest a mess from the battle. An attempted healing chakra was still in the air but it had no effect on saving Ketu. It only gained him at best a few more minute of life. Ao laid down by Ketu's head so he could talk to his dying friend.

"Ao. . ." Ao managed to smile at his friend.

"And you thought I was the reckless one." Ketu attempted to joke.

Ketu tried to laugh but spit up blood instead. "I'm. . . I'm sorry for leaving you."

Ao had to fight down his emotions. "No, Ketu. We'll race again when you're better."

Ketu smiled at his friend. "You're right. But now," Ketu's voice was growing weaker, "I have the wind on my side."

"Oh ya?"

"Remember, when the west wind blows, I am challenging you to keep pushing forward. I might not always win, as I am bound as your shadow to run as fast as you," Ketu was at his end, "But you will never find yourself alone." Ketu died, still smiling at his friend, and in the arms of the man who had tried to save him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ao." Ao snapped up and spun on the voice. Kakashi was unfazed by the welcome. Really- he was becoming accustomed to the wolf's less then social personality. And for some reason, he still wanted the wolf to stay as his fellow ninja. For some reason Kakashi couldn't quite explain, he knew this wolf was very much like him. "I can take over now. So why not head back to camp?" Ao walked by without saying a word. Kakashi watched him pass and disappear into their hidden camp. He would check on him later after he scanned the perimeter.

Kakashi watched the wolf twitch and whimper in his sleep. Something had happened during that scouting that stirred up Ao. Knowing he was no one to judge others for dragging their past around with them, Kakashi left the wolf alone and continued on with his parole.

Kakashi raised his brow in shock. Ao waited patiently near the girl, seeming to be watching her as she worked. Kakashi observed. Before long, Shadow prepared a plate but instead of placing it on the table or eating it herself, she walked it over to a corner and placed it on the ground. She smiled at Ao and the wolf cautiously headed over. Within moments the plate was licked clean. Ao turned and looked once more at Shadow and then picking the plate up with his teeth carried it back over to her. He nudged her leg and she took the plate from him, laughing. Ao pricked his ears at the sound and then headed off. Just before he left the room however, he stopped and met Kakashi's gaze. They locked eyes for a moment and then the wolf slipped off into the next room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kakashi felt his heart break at the sight before him. Shadow was crying into Ao's neck, clinging to him for comfort. The wolf was offering her as much comfort as he could. Hours later, Shadow cried herself to sleep, still holding onto Ao. The wolf flicked his ears as Kakashi approached but didn't move for fear of waking the girl. Kakashi knelt before Ao. "Thank you" he said. Ao acknowledged him.


End file.
